Divided
by Beawolf's Pen
Summary: It has been a week since the turtles took down the Technodrome and New York has been strangely quiet. Well it was quiet. Now the boy have a new person in their lives that needs to be saved... most of the time. (Rated T for safety. Set post-season 1/ pre-season 2)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's the best thing about English? Sometimes I'm assigned to write fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.**

* * *

New York is nice at night, there are less people moving about in the suburban areas. The lack of people makes a ninja's job that much easier, particularly if the said ninja is a humanoid turtle. The streets are quieter than normal after the Technodrome attack a week ago; many of the city's inhabitants have taken to staying inside most nights.

"Hey Leo get your head out of your shell before you run off the building," Raphael calls for the other side of the alley snapping Leonardo out of his thoughts. Leo shakes his head and readies himself to jump.

He springs across just as he nears the edge, somersaulting in midair before landing with a slight stumble that he hopes no one sees.

"Leo are you okay?" Donatello asks as he lands next to Leo. Donnie was the only one aware of the fact that Leo had hurt his leg escaping the Kraang ship. Leo had asked him to keep it a secret for the time being, he was afraid that if their sensei knew about it they wouldn't be allowed out of the lair.

"I'm fine," Leo says as reassurance," I just landed wrong." He gives his worried brother a small smile. Leo fights back the odd feeling of being the one worried about for a change.

"What do you mean landed wrong?" Michelangelo asks.

Leo rubs the back of his head stalling for way out of this. "It's nothing," Leo say evenly. It's enough for Mikey who goes to join Raph at the edge of the building we are standing on.

"Hard to believe that last week we saved the world from an alien invasion," Raph says looking around. Leo leans up against an air conditioner and looks up at the sky. The moon was starting to wane and a few stars could be seen through the light pollution.

"Things happen for a reason we just have to figure out what that reason is," Leo said to no one in particular.

"Nice words of wisdom Splinter," Raph teased. All the turtles laugh at Raph's joke.

"Thanks Raph," Leo says back," Leave the jokes to Mikey."

"Yeah you aren't nearly as funny as me," Mikey says gesturing to himself.

"Funny looking is more like it," Raph states. That starts a wrestling match between the two. Leo just roll his eyes and walks over to where Donnie is standing, looking intently at something.

"Whatcha looking at Donnie?" Leo asks.

"That girl down there seems to be in an awful hurry," He says pointing down to the street. Leo looks to where Donnie is pointing to see who he's talking about. A teenage girl is running down the middle of the street, which is luckily empty. "Do you think she is in trouble?"

"I don't know. She could just be late getting home and doesn't want to stay out in this part of town," Leo comments looking over at Donnie. It is easy to tell Donnie wants to know what is going on. The inquisitive side of him wants to know everything, but he also, like the rest of turtles, wants to make sure that the girl is okay.

The girl trips and falls down, she gets back up without dusting herself off and keeps running with a quick glance back. She runs into the alley below the building and the two turtles that are paying attention hear her start up the fire escape.

"Guys hide," Leo say quickly. Raph lets Mikey out of a headlock and they take cover behind the roof access opening. Donnie hides behind the air conditioner and Leo jumps up to hide behind the billboard at the back.

The girl pulls herself onto the roof and stops to catch her breath. "You're just hallucinating again Katrina," she says after a few deep breaths. She stands up and looks over the edge," Aliens and robot-ninjas do not exist. She's fixing the strap on her black shoulder bag when everyone hears the unmistakable sound of a Kraang bot. "Then again," She says before running to the scaffolding that is connecting this building to the one next to it.

Leo signals for them to follow but stay out of sight. The girl climbs to the other building and is nearly to the edge when the Kraang bots come over the side. The boys pull their weapons free and ready themselves to fight.

The girl screams and runs back towards the scaffolding. Raph jumps one of the bots and takes it down. Mikey and Donnie work together to disable three and that leaving five for Leo.

He jumps and cuts the arms off the first bot and kicks it into the one behind it, who he throws a ninja star at for good measure. Leo dodges the rifle fire by jumping and spinning to land on a vent cover. He pushes off and slams the two closest Kraang to the ground each with a katana through the head.

The last gets taken out by his hyperactive orange clad brother. "Let me go," someone yells. Leo spins around to find the girl has her arms held behind her by one of the Kraang.

"The one who will be used as persuasion against the one called Doctor Yuna to help Kraang in making the device that will help Kraang will come with Kraang," the Kraang bots says as he starts to drag the girl back towards the scaffolding.

"Not on my watch," Raphael remarks before throwing his Sai threw the robots head. The force of the impact sends the bot flying backwards and the girl is thrown away from it. She slams into one of the scaffolding bars and collapses on the ground. "Oops," Raph cringes.

"Nice going Raphael," Donnie says as he runs to check on the girl now that the fight is over. "Well she's breathing. It looks like she just got knocked out, but she needs an ice pack for her head," Donnie assesses.

Everyone looks to Leo who is looking the girl over. She looks older than April but younger than twenty, with black hair with a hint of red that would be classified as auburn that is fairly long. Her eyes are closed so he can't see their color. Her cloths are dark denim capris, black converse, and red hoodie and a light purple tee-shirt that looks to have some kind of design coming off the collar.

"What should we do Leo?" Raph finally asks," We can't just leave her here you heard what the Kraang said."

"The one who will be used as persuasion against the one called Doctor Yuna to help Kraang in making the device that will help Kraang will come with Kraang," Mikey says using his best Kraang impression.

Raph rolls his eyes before continuing," Yeah that. They could go after her again."

Leo finds himself looking a Donatello. He sees the hesitation on his brother's face. Leo knows they are thinking the same thing. If they do something will they destroy the life the girl was living, but if they don't what will the Kraang do once they capture her. Leo takes a deep breath and makes his decision

He bends down and scoops the girl up bridal style. "Mikey grab her bag, Donnie call April and tell her to meet us at the Lair," he orders before starting towards the garage opening to the lair with the others following.

"Are you sure about this Leo?" Raph questions as they head underground.

Leo looks sideways at his brother. Wasn't it his idea to take the girl? The girl shifts against Leo and snuggles up to his shoulder. "I hope so," Leo finally says," I really hope so."

* * *

**AN: So that was the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For anyone that wants to know, I've cast Arden Cho as the girl.**

**LovingyouEverySecond: OMG Thank you! I'm choosing to remain optimistic over Michael Bay's TMNT. At least until I see it.**

There was very little talking on the way back to the lair. Leo was well aware that his brothers are questioning his decision, Leo is questioning his decision, but there is no changing it now. They reach the turnstiles at the entrance and the others jump over and Leo takes one of the ones that Donnie had fixed a few days ago.

Leo carries the girl to the living room area where Mikey is arranging the pillows to set her on, Donnie had just walked in the kitchen to get the ice pack and Raph was nowhere to be seen. Leo gently lays the girl down as Donnie walks over with the ice pack wrapped in a towel. "Are you sure she is going to be alright?" Leo quietly asks.

"She should be fine," Donnie replies," but we need to wait until she wakes up. Oh April said she would be here as quick as she can."

Leo nods and walks over the Space Heroes pinball machine wanting to take his mind off of what had happened. "Leonardo," Master Splinter says as he walks toward Leo with Raph in tow. Raph shoots Leo an apologetic glance and goes over to where Mikey is watching some giant robot fighting show.

"Yes Sensei," Leo responds turning to face his father.

"Raphael told me what happened," Splinter says with no emotion. Leo is worried that he really made the wrong choice now.

"Sensei, the girl was being chased by the Kraang who wanted to use her for something. We couldn't just leave her unconscious on the roof. What if they came back for her?" Leo asks desperately.

Splinter places a hand on Leo's shoulder to silence him. "My son I'm not saying you did the wrong thing," He said with a calming tone," However what will she think when she wakes up? She was chased by something she may not understand and now is in a place she has never been." Leo saw the logic in what Splinter was saying.

Maybe they should have waited until she woke up before bringing her here, but Donnie said she needed some medical attention. Leo took a deep breath to still his mind. "I made the right choice," He affirmed. Splinter nodded.

"My sons," Splinter said to gather the turtles around him," It might be best to stay out of sight until April can talk to her. We do not want to cause her any distress."

"Why?" Mikey asked confused.

"Because we're mutants," Raph grumbles," People normally don't handle fre…" He stopped when he saw the sad look on Mikey's face," things like us well."

"She might," Mikey said hopefully.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said turning to his youngest son," It is good to be optimistic but remember humans can be quick to judge." Mikey slowly nodded his head.

Splinter nodded to his sons and walked back towards the dojo. "So who's going to stay in here to keep an eye on her?" Donnie asked.

"Probably you or me Donnie," Leo replied. He saw the odd looks on Raph and Mikey's faces so he elaborated. "Raph you're kind of intimidating without trying to be and Mikey you can be… energetic and that might not be a good thing. I'll watch her for now." The others nodded in agreement. They separated going to going towards their rooms or in Donnie's case, his lab. Leo decided that the best place to hide would be the spiral platform on the ceiling.

Leo walked to the middle of the living room area and readied himself to jump when he heard a gasp behind him. "What is it?" he asked turning. He spun around to find the girl sitting up staring at him with wide brown eyes. "Uh…. Hi," he said awkwardly.

The girl scrambled backwards and quickly got to her feet eyeing something behind him. "It's okay," Leo said calmly. They sort of circled each other until the girl had her back towards the turnstiles. She spun around and ran at the turnstiles but got stuck on one of the broken ones.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you," Leo said running over. He touched her shoulder to stop her but she screamed and kicked his hurt leg hard causing him to drop to his knees. The girl placed her hands on the tower part of the turnstile and swung herself over it and took off.

"LEO!" Donnie yelled as he ran up," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she just got my leg," Leo replied.

"Dude what the heck happened," Raph said as he and Mikey joined the others.

"She woke up, got scared and ran off," Leo said getting to his feet.

"And you're on the ground because?" Raph questioned.

"She hit me." Leo muttered. Raph rolled his eyes "Look we need to find her. It's not a good idea for her to wondering around down here she could get hurt." Everyone nodded.

The turtles ran off in the direction that Leo had seen the girl go, the tunnel split into two different tunnels. Leo and Raph went left while Mikey and Donnie went right.

* * *

"Are you humming our ringtone?" Donnie asked after a little while. Mikey just nodded and kept humming. Donnie sighed and scan the sewer for the girl. They had been looking for her for almost half an hour now and the chances of finding her was getting slimmer and slimmer. Leo had said, when he had called to check in, that they hadn't found her either.

Donnie hoped that she had at least made it to the surface and wasn't wondering around here. It was easy to get lost and hurt. Even after living in the sewers their whole lives the turtles still found new things.

"Hey Donnie," Mikey said interrupting Donnie's thoughts," Was the girl wearing a red jacket with a hood?"

"Yeah," Donnie replied turning to face Mikey who was holding a the girl's red jacket. "Well at least we know we haven't lost her. Where did you find that?"

"It was snagged on this pipe down this tunnel," Mikey said jerking his head to the tunnel he was standing by. "Hey isn't this one a dead end?"

"Yes it is. We've got her now," Donnie said with a smile.

"Dude don't talk like that," Mikey exclaimed," It might give her the wrong idea."

* * *

The A- team walked down the tunnel for a little ways before they saw her. She was huddled against the wall at the with her head on her knees rocking back a forth. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other; they weren't quite sure how to approach her. Mikey stepped forward; he walked up till he was a few feet from her and kneeled down.

"Hi," he said calmly. The girl's head shot up she looked at him with fear. "I think you lost this." Mikey held out the jacket that they had found. The girl cautiously uncurls herself and takes the jacket and slips it back on never taking her eyes off of the turtles. Mikey keeps his hand out. "Do want to come with us?" He asked," We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, we'll explain everything," Donnie adds.

The girl gets up but doesn't take Mikey's hand and nods. Mikey stands back up and lets the girl walk over to him. She looks Mikey and Donnie up and down before reaching a hand out to poke Mikey in the plastron. "You're… you're," She starts.

Mikey knows what's coming, it has happened to him before. Anytime he tried to make friends, like the guy with the cat and Bradford. "A freak?" he asks wounded. A small part of him hoped that she would see them more like Murakami had.

"No. Real," She corrects," I'm not crazy, well crazier than usual."

Donnie clears his throat," I'm Donatello, but everyone calls me Donnie."

"I'm Michelangelo or Mikey," Mikey says with a smile.

"I'm Katrina," Katrina says with a small smile.

Donnie takes out his T-phone and calls Leo," Hey Leo we found her. Should we take her back to the lair? Okay see you guys there. " He hangs up," If you would follow us we'll explain everything and get you some medicine for that bump."

Katrina reaches up to lightly touch the bump forming on her forehead near her hairline. "I was wondering how that happened," she said.

"You can thank my brother Raph for that," Mikey comments as they start to walk.

"There's more of you?" Katrina asks following.

"Yeah there's me, Mikey, Raph and Leo. Leo was the one you kicked running away," Donnie states.

"Wow, four mutant ninja turtles living in the sewers under New York ," Katrina said in wonder," That sounds like something out of a comic book."

"It kind of does," Mikey chuckles.

"Wait how did you know that we are ninjas?" Donnie questions.

"Well you are both wearing ninja masks, you have a bow staff on your back and Mikey has nunchucks and you just look like ninjas. Or what I've seen of them when I was with my mom in Japan," Katrina replies playing with her hair.

"You've been to Japan?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah my mom's family is from there and she works in labs all over the world," Katrina replied.

"Neat," both of the turtles said.

"I hope I'm not the first human you guys have met," Katrina suddenly said.

"Why?" Mikey and Donnie ask at the same time.

"I wouldn't want my first human contact to be with one like me," She sighed. The turtles looked at her with confusion. "I'll explain when we get to the," she paused for a second," I think you said lair. I really hate repeating myself." The rest of the walk back to the lair was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts**

* * *

"How long do you think the turtles will be?" Kirby O'Neil asks from where he is sitting near the tire swing.

April looks back at her dad. Leo had called to tell her that the girl they had found ran off. April offered to help but Leo said it might be a good idea for her to wait at the lair in case she came back. She had only just gotten the call that she had been found. "I have no idea really," April replied," It all depends on how far she got."

April absentmindedly drums her fingers against the tire. She can't help but wonder what this girl is like. It's kind of nice to think that there will be another human out there that she could talk to about all the craziness that her life has become. She is snapped out of her thoughts when Raph and Leo flip over the turnstiles. "Showoffs," she mutters under her breath. She tosses them each a water bottle that they catch midair.

"Thanks April," Raph and Leo say before taking a drink.

"Did we beat them back?" Raph asks.

"From the looks of it," April says gesturing to the mostly empty lair. Raph just shakes his head. "So what is the story here? I haven't gotten much out of anybody?"

Leo tells the story of how they found the girl, the fight on the roof and ends up describing what the girl looks like after Kirby asks.

"You said she looked of Japanese descent right?" Kirby questions. April notices that he looks like he is deep in thought.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asks.

"I'm not quite sure," Kirby replies. He walks off to pace along the walkway.

April looks between the turtles. "What's that all about?" Raph asks.

April just shrugs," I don't know."

* * *

Raph is feeding Spike, Kirby is still pacing and Leo is helping April practice a move she had yet to master by the time the A- team +1 finally makes it to the lair.

Raph looks up at the sound of the turnstile turning, "So this is the lair," Donnie announces as they walk in.

"That's kind of a creepy name but you're ninja turtles so it works," The girl says from behind Donnie.

Raph moves Spike to his shoulder, April and Leo end their little practice session and they all walk over to where the others are.

"So your Leo right?" the girl asks pointing.

Leo nods. "Short for Leonardo."

"Sorry for kicking you," she apologizes.

"I'm Raphael," Raph says off hand.

"Ah you're the one I have to thank for the head injury," she remarks. Raph cringes, but the girl just giggles. "Mikey told me the whole situation. Thank you for getting the robot away from me. Now I don't know who you are," she said pointing to April.

"April O'Neil," April says sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet and that I'm not the only human," the girl replies shaking April's hand.

"So you know who we are and are taking all this surprisingly well," Raph comments," Who are you?"

"Well I'm certifiably crazy and my name is…," She stops and looks behind everyone," Mr. O'Neil!"

"That is a weird name," Mickey comments.

The girl runs at Raph who, on reflex, drops to a defensive stance. However at the last second she spins around him and runs at Kirby who just came down, from where he was pacing. "Kat?" he asks surprised. Kat almost knocks Kirby to the ground when she hugs him.

Kat starts to sob into Kirby's shirt. "It's alright Katrina," he soothes," Tell me… us what happened."

Raph and the other gather around the two before she starts talking, "It was awful. Mom was just working in the lab when these weird ninja things came it. There was also this guy in armor and this robot with a brain in its belly. They grabbed mom and said that she would help them in their work. They would have gotten me too if mom hadn't distracted them so I could get away," she sobbed.

"I want you to take a deep breath for me Kat," Kirby said patting the girls back.

Katrina partially unwrapped herself from Kirby and did as she was told.

"Is that everything?" Kirby asked," Akane didn't take over?"

"No she let me have control," Katrina replies stepping away from Kirby. She dries her eyes with her the back of her hand.

"Who's Akane?" Leo asks.

"Oops," Katrina cringes as she turns to face the turtles and April," What you have to understand is that I'm not normal. I have Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder." Donnie and April both nod like they understood.

"And that would be?" Raph asked.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder mainly characterized by abnormalities in the perception or expression of reality, usually manifesting itself in hallucinations, 'voices', paranoid delusions just to name a few," Katrina explained," Dissociative Identity Disorder is a condition wherein a person's identity is fragmented into two or more distinct personalities. From me that is Akane."

"Wow so there is two people in one body. Awesome!" Mikey exclaims.

"MIKEY!" Raph and the other shout.

"It's okay," Katrina says quickly," I'm used to it."

"How do you know her dad?" April asked.

"Her mother took her to me to see if I could come up with anything," Kirby explained.

Everyone nods but there is something gnawing at the back of Raph's mind. "Why would the Kraang and Foot Clan take your mother?"

"My mom studies mutations," Katrina replied.

* * *

"Kraang must inform Kraang that the one who is to be used against the one called Doctor Yuna has escaped Kraang."

"How did the one who is to be used against the one called Doctor Yuna escape Kraang?"

"The one who is to be used against the one called Doctor Yuna had help from the ones known as the turtles."

"Kraang must ask for the help of the one who is called Shredder to help in finding the one who is to be used against the one called Doctor Yuna."

"Kraang agrees with Kraang."

* * *

"_Nice job giving away almost your whole backstory. Top-notch work."_

"Shut up Akane," Katrina snapped. She realized that she spoke aloud. "You know how I said I hear voices. Well Akane is that voice most of the time."

"That has to be annoying," Raph replied.

Katrina nodded her head slowly," You have no idea."

"Kat how have you been with Akane?" Kirby asked," Are you more accepting of her?"

"No," Katrina answered," She's a horrible person."

"_Aww you say the nicest things. Just wait until I come out to play. I can make them hate you so easy. I wonder who I should go after first? The orange one or the girl both look like good targets."_

Katrina's eyes widen, she looks at everyone nervously. "What is it?" Leo asks.

"I need you to not trust Akane if she is ever in control. She's done things that…. Just don't trust her please," Katrina begged. She saw the various levels of confusion in front of her.

"What has she done?" Leo asked.

"I'm not really sure," Katrina admitted," When she takes over I lose time. I wake up and usually have to deal with whatever mess she's left for me."

"_Oh come on I'm not that bad. Who was the one that got you to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Granted I had you on the outside of the torch and you almost got arrested, but it was fun."_

Katrina ignored her running commentator, she saw the all too familiar expressions on everyone's faces. Mikey was in awe, Raph confused, April and her dad looked sympathetic, Donnie curious and Leo looked guarded. He was the one that interested her the most, he wasn't really concerned about her more of what she would/could do.

"_Oh they are going to be so much fun to jack with. You really do give me the best toys."_

* * *

Leo tried to keep his face blank when Katrina told them about this Akane personality. It wasn't her fault that she was like this. "So you said that your mom studies mutations what's that about?" Leo asked to change the subject.

"Genetic anomalies, radiation caused changes stuff like that," Katrina explained," She travels all over the world for her studies." Katrina suddenly gave a large yawn.

"You must be tired child," Splinter said from where he stood behind the group. Katrina backed up quickly when she saw him.

"Who are you?" she squeaked.

"You may call me Master Splinter," He replied," I did not mean to frighten you."

"How long where you standing their?" Katrina asked.

"Long enough," Splinter stated," It is very late I think it would benefit everyone to have a good night's sleep."

Everyone nodded. Kirby and April said goodbye leaving just the turtles and Katrina behind to get some sleep. "This breaks everything my mom ever taught me about strangers," Katrina said aloud," So where will I sleep?"

"You can have my room," Leo offered," I don't mind sleeping out here."

"Thank you Leo," Katrina said with a smile," Wait where's my bag?"

"Here it is," Mikey said offering it to Katrina, "Cool design on it by the way." Leo saw that the front flap had a growling wolf head on it.

"I got it because it's my house," Katrina chuckled.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Are any of you aware of the Game of Thrones series?"

"I am," Donnie replied. The rest of the turtles shook their heads no.

"Well the growling direwolf is the symbol of the House Stark," Katrina explained," My last name is Stark. It was a sort of joke with my mom and me."

* * *

Katrina looked around Leo's room. It was bare, kind of like the warrior rooms she saw during her visits to Japan. The bed was made, the floor was clean so was the nightstand and there were only two things on the wall. One was a Japanese script proverb and the other was a poster form the last Space Heroes movies.

"You like Space Heroes?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah," Leo said awkwardly.

"Captain Ryan is pretty awesome, but I have a soft spot for Doctor Mindstrong," she stated. She saw the amazed look on Leo's face and turned her attention to the proverb.

"Kare no zenshinzenrei o gen'in ni mi o sasagetsu dakede wa, shin no masutā ni suru koto ga dekimasu. Ko no tame, shūtoku wa, hito no subete ga yōkyū sa remasu," She read aloud.

"You speak Japanese?" Leo asked.

"_He really is the sharpest tool in the shed isn't he."_

"I know it. Nice proverb by the way," Katrina commented.

"Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole body and soul can be a true master. For this reason, mastery demands all of a person," Leo translated," I liked the quote and had Splinter teach me how to write it."

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," Katrina said turning to face Leo. She stepped forwards and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you for saving me," she said before letting go.

Leo smiled at her before leaving the room.

Katrina sat down on the bed and drew her legs up to her chest. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself.

"_Hey take it easy. This isn't the worst thing that's happened to us or you since Yuna isn't my mother. We'll get through it."_

* * *

**Reviews welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts**

**Italics for when Akane talks**

* * *

"Time to wake up sweetheart," Katrina hears someone say softly. She rolls over to her side and opens her blurry eyes.

"Mom?" Katrina questions as she becomes more awake.

"Nope," The owner of the voice said as her form became clearer. Katrina sighed as took in the manifestation of Akane, one of her most common 'visions'. Akane to her was just a shadow, female shaped, with the only her teeth and eyes visible. "Now let's not be a lazy daisy and get a move on."

Katrina stood up and stretched. She walked over to her bag and dug around for a clean shirt. Always prepare for anything her mother would tell her. She spots her phone and checks the time. "Did you seriously have to wake me up a six am?" She asks aloud pulling the black tee over her head.

"Nice room they put you in," Akane says ignoring the question. Akane pokes at the proverb," Can I take over Kat?"

"No. Wait why are you asking?" Kat asks," You've never asked before."

"You said some mean things last night," Akane pouts.

"And you are just a figment of my warped perception," Kat huffs.

"Bingo," Akane says with a laugh before her shape disappears.

"_Now go get something to eat. I'm hungry."_

"You really are a pain," Kat says before quietly opening the door.

* * *

Katrina tiptoed through the lair. She saw that Leo was still asleep on the couch/ledge thing. From the looks of it none of the other turtles were awake either.

"_This might be a good time to explore."_

As much as she hated to admit it Akane had a point. So she decided to explore starting with the room with the big sliding doors, from what she could see it was a lab.

"_You'd be right at home there."_

"Shut up," Kat quietly growled as she walked. The room was indeed a lab; there was scientific equipment on every table. What really got her attention was the green goo thing against one of the walls. "I wonder what that is?" she asked herself.

"_Why don't you go and have a look?"_

Katrina ignored the comment. She pressed her hands against the warm glass and looked in. It looked like there were internal organs floating in the goo. Katrina scrunched her face up in disgust when the eyes opened.

She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream. She backed quickly out of the lab, never taking her eyes off the goo thing.

"_Curiosity killed the Kat."_

After a few quick breaths to calm herself she cautiously continued to explore, the only other area that was still in the lair was the raised part in front of her. "Please nothing else creepy," she said quietly.

After climbing the few steps she saw doors to her left and right. The room to her left had a giant bonsai tree so she decided to look in that room first.

From the early morning light that was coming from somewhere in the ceiling Katrina could see that this room was used as a dojo. The tree was growing closer to the door and left most of the floor open. The walls were lined with weapons and there was a Japanese embroidery along the back wall. What really caught her eye was this shelf that had some lit candles on it.

"_That looks like those shrines they have in Japan. Your grandmother has one."_

Akane was right, the candles were around a framed picture of a man and, who Katrina guessed, his family. Katrina picked the picture up to get a better look at it. The family was the man, his wife and a child. The picture brought a smile to Katrina's face. "I wonder who these people are?" she asked aloud.

"That would be my family," A voice behind her said. Katrina whirled around to find Splinter standing a little ways away from her.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly putting the picture back," I shouldn't have touched it."

"It is okay child," Splinter said," You have a very curious nature."

"If I wasn't certifiably insane my mom said I'd make a good researcher," Katrina said brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Child why do remind everyone of what you are?"

"It is more for myself than anyone else. I'm not trying to hide what I am."

Splinter nodded his head. "You remind me of someone I used to know," He said with a slight hint of sadness. He must have seen the open look in Katrina's eyes because he continued," My wife Tang Shen had the same will that you do. Very strong and accepting of who she was."

Katrina blushed," I've never been called strong before. Is Tang Shen the women in the picture?"

"Yes," Splinter said with a sigh," She is holding our daughter Miwa."

Katrina saw the pain across Splinter's face and decided to change the subject. "Um do you know where I could find some food?"

"Follow me," Splinter said as he started to walk out of the dojo. He led her to a kitchen a little ways down the hall.

"Do any of you have a preferred breakfast? I'd like to make something as a thank you for letting me stay the night," Katrina explained.

Splinter chuckled," My sons are very different from one another but they all love pizza."

"Pizza huh," Katrina said walking over to the fridge. She opened it and dug around until she found what she was after. Eggs, sausage, cheese and canned croissant dough. "Have you ever had a breakfast pizza?"

Splinter sat down on the stool at the island and shook his head no.

"Well that is about to change," Katrina said as she set to work.

* * *

Sausage fried, eggs scrambled, everything spread across a croissant dough crust and topped with cheese. As Katrina bent over to check to see if it was done she said," So you used to be human before you were mutated and the turtles were regular turtles?"

"That is correct," Splinter replied. While Katrina was cooking she and Splinter swapped stories. She had told him of all of the traveling she had done because of her mother's work and how her favorite place to go was Japan where her mother's family lived. "Do you ever visit your father's family?"

"Ever since my parents got divorced I haven't seen any of his family," she said grabbing a pair of old oven mitts.

"How long ago was that?" Splinter asked.

"Well," Katrina said opening the oven," I'm eighteen and my parents split when I was seven." She heard Splinter hum. She stood back up with pizza in hand and shut the oven with her foot.

"What smells so good?" Leo asked walking in," Is that pizza?"

"PIZZA!" Mikey exclaimed running in. He tried to grab the whole pizza but Katrina slapped his hand away with the flat of the pizza cutter blade.

"It is in fact pizza. Breakfast pizza to be precise," Katrina said cutting the pizza. She placed a slice on a plate for the turtles, Splinter and herself. "Now the others have to get here before you can eat."

Mikey ran out of the kitchen and a few seconds later they all heard a very loud," MIKEY!" Mikey ran back in with Raph hot on his heels, Donnie not far behind. "You're in for it now," Raph shouted as he launched himself at his younger brother. The two started to grapple with each other. Leo facepalmed, Donnie sighed and eased his way around them, Katrina was laughing into her hand. Splinter cleared his throat and said," Yaime."

Raph and Mikey separated. "I would hope that you would not behave like such children this early," Splinter stated.

"Sorry Sensei," Raph and Mikey both said.

Katrina walked over with a plate for each" Enjoy," she said with a smile. The turtles each to a small bite of the food they were given before devouring the whole slice and going back for more. Pretty soon the whole pizza was gone, well all except for two pieces that Katrina had set off to the side.

"I see you set some aside for me," Mikey said as he reached for the last slices. Katrina grabbed his wrist spun him around and shoved him against the island.

"Those are not for you," she said before letting Mikey go. She saw the shocked look on everyone's faces and realized what she had done. "Sorry. My mom had me learn various martial arts since I sometimes wander off. She wanted me to be able to defend myself just in case."

* * *

"_I could totally beat them."_

Katrina just shook her head and kept watching. After the little incident in the kitchen Master Splinter had invited Katrina to watch the boys do their morning training. Right now they were practicing Judo flips, Leo and Raph in one pair and Mikey and Donnie in another. It was easy to the years of training in the way that they moved, fluid and swift. Something that Katrina envied, she was still in basics.

"_You're in basics. I'm nearly done with some of the styles."_

Katrina let out a light chuckle. Akane loved to boast about how good she was. Apparently it came from being the second personality; the want to further herself from Katrina as much as possible.

Between watching Leo roll to recover from the throw that Raph had just done, something caught her eye in the far corner. The whole back of the dojo was dark so she couldn't make out the shape that was moving forward until the masked man stepped out into the light.

"No!" Katrina exclaimed. Every head turned to look at her.

"Kat what's wrong?" Donnie asked before the man grabbed him by the neck. Donnie was tossed up and kicked into the wall where he collapsed.

"DONNIE!" the remaining turtles screamed. The launched themselves at the man, weaponless.

"You can't defend yourselves!" Katrina yelled jumping to her feet.

One by one the turtles where defeated just as fast as Donnie had been. Splinter stepped between her and the man but was knocked aside with a backhand. The man continued to walk towards her. Katrina knew that she wouldn't be able to run and backed up until her back was pressing against the tree.

"Please leave me alone," she begged as the man got closer. He grabbed her arm as she started to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Writer's block is EVIL!**

_**Italics for when Akane talks**_

**I own nothing but my thoughts**

* * *

It had taken a few minutes but they now had the frantic girl cornered. Donatello was well aware that this was not the best way to calm Katrina down but he was working on it.

"Well everyone needs to take a step back," Donnie started," She's probably lost in a hallucination right now. Everyone crowded around probably isn't helping." The others took a few steps back give Donnie and Katrina some air. Donnie knelt where he was a few feet from her. "Katrina can you hear me?"

Katrina curled herself into a tighter ball and mumbled," Leave me alone."

"Kat whatever you're seeing it isn't real," Donnie said calmly. He thought back to what he had read on Schizophrenia. He was pretty sure that the best way to bring them back to reality was slowly. "Katrina I want you to count backwards with me. Ten." She repeated after him.

They slowly counted down until they hit zero. As the count went on Kat began to uncurl and her eyes became more focused. "I'm sorry," Katrina said from where she sat," I shouldn't have been daydreaming."

"It's not your fault," Donnie said helping Katrina to her feet," besides you didn't hurt anyone."

Katrina gave Donnie a small smile before she turned and walked out of the dojo. Leo walked over to where Donnie was standing. "What do you think she is doing?" Leo asked.

"Probably trying to affirm her grip on reality," Donnie guessed.

"My sons," Splinter said to his students," She needs time alone. Let us continue training" The turtles nodded and continued their morning training.

* * *

"_Nice going Kat. You had a full on panic attack."_

"Shut it Akane," Katrina grumbled. She was sitting on the ledge over the water cramming her ear buds in and turning on a random song. "Why did that happen?"

"_Um your grip on the real world is weak and you started to daydream. You know how dangerous that can be. You might consider giving one of them your trigger word."_

"I hate that and you know it," Katrina remarked. She scrolled through her songs trying not the think about that stupid hypnotist her mother had taken her to. She had tried to help her cope with the hallucinations through hypnotism. The only thing he could come up with was a trigger word that seemed to snap her back to reality.

"_She was trying to help."_

"Since when do you side with my mom?" Katrina asked. It was no secret that Akane and Yuna didn't get along.

"_I don't but she's still you mother. Now why don't you use the tried and true method of grounding you?"_

"I'm not doing that."

"_Oh come on. You're a great dancer. Just do the routine for Thrift Shop."_

Katrina sighed and queued up the song. The routine was easy to her now, movements long committed to memory. Akane might be better at fighting but Katrina was the better dancer, no matter what Akane said.

"_I'd like to think you and I both kill at dancing. Now don't forget the big finish"_

Katrina scoffed as she moved. The song was nearing the end and she knew just what Akane wanted. It was the one move she could do well. During the last few chords of the song she spun and ran at the wall. She took three steps up the wall, turning on the last one to put herself into rotation. Her hands connected with the floor as she spun. When her feet struck the ground again she pushed off hard to launch herself over the water into a crouch. She raised her hands in the air to signal the end of the performance.

"_Good job, but I'm biased. Why don't you ask the audience?"_

Katrina turned around with a squeak.

* * *

Training had ended a little earlier than normal but after Katrina's little breakdown, Leo and the others minds were elsewhere. So Splinter had them break until after lunch.

"You think Katrina's okay?" Mikey asked as they walked out.

"I think she's doing just fine," Raph chuckled from where he was just ahead of the others. Leo wondered what Raph was talking about. Raph jerked his head in the direction of the ledge as he walked into the living room.

Leo looked over to where Raph gestured and saw that Katrina was doing just fine. "What is she doing," Mikey asked stopping.

"Dancing," Donnie said pushing his brother forward.

"But that's not dancing," Mikey said. True it wasn't dancing in the way that he normally did.

"She's not breakdancing yes but that is still a style of dancing," Leo explained.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Girl's got to make rent somehow," Raph commented.

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed slapping his brother upside the head.

"What?" Raph asked. Leo jerked his head towards Mikey who was watching Katrina.

"Dude!" Mikey said suddenly. The other turtles turned to see Katrina backflip over the water. She landed with a flourish raising her hands in the air. Mikey started to clap which made Katrina stiffen and turn around with a squeak.

"You guys saw that?" she asked taking her ear buds out.

Mikey nodded. "It was really good. Where did you learn that?"

"Traveling," Katrina answered. She walked over to where the turtles were standing. "Girl's got to make rent somehow. Isn't that right Raph?"

"You heard?" Raph asked rubbing the back of his head. Katrina took a couple of steps closer to Raph before she answered.

"No but I thought you might be the one to make a comment," Katrina said taking two fingers and walking them up Raph's plastron. "That's not a nice thing to say behind a girl's back."

"Sorry," Raph said guiltily.

"It's alright," she purred," If you want I can show you another way to make rent."

"Kat?" Leo questioned. Horribly aware of what she was suggesting and that Mikey was standing not two feet away looking very confused.

Katrina laughed. "That is where you're wrong blue boy," she said pushing away from Raph and moving to flop back on the beanbag. "My name is Akane."

The silence in the room was very apparent. The person sitting in front of the turtles was Katrina but it wasn't her, it was Akane.

Donnie cleared his throat," So… Akane. Umm, nice to meet you."

"Aww you really are so sweet," Akane said with a smile," Most people who know Kitty Kat who don't know about me think that she is just messing with them."

"So...Akane are you female?" Donnie asked carefully.

"Dude! She is clearly not a dude," Mikey said right after Donnie asked.

"That is not necessarily true. With DID the other personality is its own person. They can be a different age, gender or ethnicity then the body that they are in," Donnie stated.

Akane laughed," Someone did his reading. But I am a female and before you ask my age. I'm old enough to know better but young enough to do it anyway."

"Akane," Leo said sitting across from her on the other ledge," Katrina told us not to trust you. Any reason why?"

"Well I'm known to get her in all kinds of trouble. Threaten her friends; stealing things, and almost getting her arrested stuff like that. She and you shouldn't trust me," Akane smirked. She glanced over to the turnstiles and smiled. She got up and sashayed towards the two people walking in. "Kirby long time no see."

"Akane nice to see you as well. You haven't caused any trouble have you?" Kirby asked as Akane walked up.

"I've only been in control for a few minutes. How could I possibly cause any trouble?" Akane questioned," It's not like I've tried to kill anyone." Leo sees her body shift and he quickly tackles Mikey. He looks over to where Mikey was standing to see a ninja star embedded in the pillow. He snaps his head over to where Kirby has Akane's arms pinned at her sides.

"You implied that I did something so I just had to," Akane chuckled," I did warn them not to trust me."

"Where did you get the throwing star?" Leo demanded pushing himself off of his brother.

"From Raph," Akane answered. Raph check that he was missing one from his belt.

"I'm sorry for this," Kirby said flatly.

Akane started to struggle harder against Kirby. "DON"T YOU DARE!" She screamed. Kirby whispered something in her ear that caused her to go limp.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"A trigger word," Kirby stated scooping the sleeping girl up," It puts Akane asleep so Katrina can regain control."

Kirby walked to the living room to lay the girl down. "Why did she do that dad?" April asked.

"That is just the way Akane is. She loves to cause trouble," Kirby said straightening himself out.

Leo knew then that he would have to keep an eye on Akane. If this is what she would do when was called out on doing something it worried him what she could do with a little more thought put in. If Karai had taught him anything it was that you should be careful who you trust and Akane was definitely one of those people.

* * *

**An: So Akane has 'met' the boys. I'm sort of love her 'I do what I want' personality. **

**Oh if anyone wants to know the routine I used look up Thrift Shop Lauren Fitz on youtube.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An:My muse was nice to me! **

**KikakatTIOI: HI! I'm glad you finally got around to reading this. Yes Akane is such a baddie but I love her anyway.**

**SkyrimPlayer: I'm stopping this anytime soon, I just sometimes get writer's block.**

**tmntraphlover: OMG THANK YOU!**

_**Italics for when Akane**_** talks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

* * *

The first thing that Katrina realizes when she comes to is the cold hard concrete against her back. The last thing she had remembered was doing some stupid dance routine to help get her grip on reality.

"_In case you're wondering, you didn't pass out. Mr. O'Neil put me to sleep."_

Katrina groaned , opening her eyes to see what kind of mess Akane had left her. The room was empty with the TV playing some random Space Heroes episode. Leo entered her field of vision holding a glass of water.

"Kirby said you might need something to drink when you woke up…Katrina?" He asked handing her the water.

Katrina swung her feet to the ground to sit up," Yeah I'm Kat." A small smile played on her lips over the fact that she was talking in the third person. "Thanks," she said taking the water. After a few sips she asked," How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Leo replied," April and Kirby went home. We've been taking turns watching for when you woke up."

"What did Akane do?"

Leo sat down beside her before he spoke," Nothing much considering what she told us about herself. She flirted with Raph and then… she sort of threw a ninja star at Mikey." With a loud groan Katrina dropped her head into her hands.

"_Hey I could have hit him and I didn't. As for flirting with Raph what can I say, a girl has needs."_

"He's a turtle," Katrina hissed. She saw the confused look on Leo's face and added," Sorry. My running commentator needs to learn boundaries."

"_I don't think that helped Kitty Kat."_

"Okay," Leo said slowly.

"Where are the others? I'd like to apologize for what Akane did."

"In the dojo training."

* * *

Leo led the girl into the dojo. His brothers were in the middle of an exercise so they didn't interrupt just stood off to the side. Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw the way Katrina nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It struck him how different she was from Akane.

He may have only talked with Akane for a short time but Splinter had trained him to gather information quickly. A ninja may have only a few moments to gather knowledge of the enemy before they must strike.

Akane showed nothing but confidence, she knew how to handle herself and how to deal with others. Sort of like Karai, Leo thought to himself. Katrina was timid and shy. She had all the potential to be something great but lacked the nerve to do it.

Akane was the evil villainess to Katrina's damsel in distress.

"Yamie," Splinter said snapping Leo out of his thoughts. The other turtles gathered in front of their master as Leo and Katrina walked up. "Katrina it is good to see you well," Splinter said politely.

"Thank you Splinter-san," Katrina replied with a little bow. Leo guessed, given her heritage, that she knew some of the customs of Japanese culture. "I'm here to apologize for what Akane did or almost did."

"There is no need to apologize child. Her actions were her own and not yours. You need not take responsibility for something you have no control over," Splinter said bringing a small smile to Katrina's face.

"I'd still like to say sorry to you Mikey," she said turning to the youngest turtle.

"Don't worry about," Mikey replied," No blood no foul." Leo noted the slight shutter when Mikey spoke. It was so small that Leo almost missed it. He had to guess it was Mikey's hemophobia getting the better of him.

Katrina nodded. "I'll go and let you all get back to your training."

"Wait," Donnie called out," Can she train with us Sensei?"

"If you would like to train with my sons I am happy to teach you," Splinter stated.

"I don't know," Katrina said nervously.

"Oh come on. You pinned Mikey this morning and said you had some training. I want to see how much," Raph said rolling his shoulders.

"That's enough Raph," Leo said stepping up to his brother," If she doesn't want to do it she doesn't have to."

"OKAY!" Katrina said loudly causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Sorry, internal argument. I'll train with you guys if it's okay." Everyone looked to Splinter who nodded that he allowed it. "I'm okay I guess but Akane is better," Katrina sighed.

"Awesome!" Mikey all but squealed as he grabbed Katrina's hand and led her over to where the others were lined up. He put her between himself and Donnie.

"Let us begin," Splinter said to his students.

* * *

"Ow ow," Katrina chanted as she limped into the kitchen. She ungracefully planted herself onto one of the stools while Donnie got an icepack out of the fridge.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry," Mikey squeaked as he frantically moved around her unable to keep still.

"It's alright. That spinning heel kick was pretty sweet," Katrina reassured," Bruises fade. I'll be good."

"I should have gone easier on you," Mikey said looking at the ground.

"_I think you shouldn't have held back or better yet, let me play."_

Katrina placed her hand on Mikey's arm," Hey you did as you master told. I can't be mad if you were just doing as you were told." Donnie handed her the icepack which she thanked him for before placing it on her calf.

"Got it," Leo said as he walked in carrying her House Stark bag and set it near Katrina.

"Thanks," she said digging through it. "Can I get some water?"

Mikey quickly dove for the cabinet to get a glass that he filled with water. "Here," he said.

Katrina nodded taking the glass. She popped a few pills in her mouth and swallowed the whole glass. "Modern medicine does have its wonders. How's Raph?"

"Splinter has him resting his arm so he'll be set for tonight. That was an impressive arm bar," Leo commented. Splinter had asked Katrina to flip Raph to see how she was trained. She did it but the way she was taught was to go straight into an arm bar, flipping the person in the process.

"Thanks," Katrina said adjusting the icepack ," It's still super cool that you guys get to patrol the city at night. You're like Spider-man or Batman."

Mikey gave Leo a smug smile as the elder brother rolled his eyes. "We're not becoming superheroes." Mikey pouted at Leo's words.

"So what do you plan to do while we're out?" Donnie asked leaning against across from Katrina.

"I'll probably just rest. It's kind of been an interesting twenty-four hours," she said. It was hard to believe that was almost a whole day ago that her world as she sort-of knew it was changed. Now she knew about a ninja mafia, dimension crossing aliens and teenage mutant ninja turtles. It left her wondering what else in the world was not as it seemed.

"We can stay if you want," Leo offered.

Katrina shook her head," No. You guys do New York a great service. I'll be fine. I think I saw that you guys had _Aladdin _and _Flubber_ so I might watch one of those before I call it a night"

"We actually have a room for you if you want. April used it when she stayed with us," Donnie stated," She moved her stuff out earlier so you could have it."

"That'd be great!" Katrina exclaimed. Leo helped her to her feet, with only a small hiss of pain. After waving off another apology from Mikey, the whole group walked towards the boy's room. They lead her a little ways up the steps just past the rooms to a door that said manager. Donnie opened the door and let Katrina through.

The room was mostly empty; a mattress on a box spring pushed against the back wall, a dresser against the wall on the left and a desk on the wall. The walls were a faded white color and the floor was concrete.

"_Not bad. A little shabbier than your used to but hey you never really had time to plant roots anywhere."_

"I know it's not much," Leo began.

"It's fine," Katrina said interrupting. She walked in and set her bag on the desk. "I move a lot with my mom's job. Never really had a room to call my own, so I'm used to it."

"How much have you traveled?" Mikey asked.

"Umm… let me think. For as long I can remember," she said flopping down on the navy sheets. She gave the extra space a little pat to tell the others to come in and have a seat. Mikey moved to sit beside her, Donnie sat backwards in the chair from the desk and Leo leaned against the dresser. "I've been just about everywhere. Though I spent a lot of time in Japan. My mom has family there."

"Do they know about you?" Donnie asked, "Both of you?"

Katrina sighed before she answered," They know about my Schizophrenia but not about Akane so much."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"You have to understand that my mother's side of the family is extremely religious. My grandmother thinks I'm possessed by an oni. So I'm not really welcome but family is a strong value so I can visit but I'm watched. Especially when I'm around my cousins."

"That's awful," Mikey gasped.

Katrina shrugged," I'm used to it."

"Hey Splinter says it's time for us to go out," Raph said from the door. He looked over everyone before he spoke again. "Having a little meeting without me?"

"Just showing Kat her room," Leo said pushing off the dresser. His brothers followed him out. Each of them ducked into their rooms to grab their weapons for tonight's patrol. Katrina met them in the living room.

"I know this sounds kind of silly but um," she said running a hand through her hair," Be careful." Each of the turtles gave her a reassuring smile before they took off. "Sorry about the arm Raph," she called out right before they disappeared from view.

* * *

His sons had been gone for several hours now, so the sounds coming from the dojo had Splinter leaving his room to investigate. He quietly slides the door open and peeks out, seeing Katrina running one finger along the wall as she walked around. She stopped just short of the shrine to his family and paused to stare at the picture.

"Is there something you need child?" Splinter ask leaving his room. Katrina spun around quickly.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet. This room is just so interesting," she said nervously. "That tree is so cool. A giant bonsai growing underground, what could be cooler."

"I planted it myself after I found this place," Splinter said walking over to her. "It has thrived here."

"It definitely has. I'm sorry for disturbing you Sensei."

"It is no trouble child, but I think you should get some rest. I'd like for you to join my sons for their morning training Katrina," Splinter said, the fatherly tone coming out in his voice.

"Of course," she said with a smile," Goodnight." Splinter nodded and left to return to meditating in his room.

* * *

As soon as Splinter left she turned on her heel and walked out. She check that the ring daggers were still hidden under her shirt. Pulling them out she stuck them into a belt she had also swiped. Donning her jade choker and grabbing her red hoddie. Akane left the lair with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**An: You dear what is she up to now?**

**Yes I mentioned two of my many favorite Robin Williams movies (R.I.P man), I felt I sort of had to. That guy was my childhood.**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is soooooo boring," Mikey whined as the turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"As much as it pains me to say it," Raph said mid-jump, "Mikey is right." Leo let out a long sigh. It was true they hadn't run across anything all night, but that was a good thing right?

"You'd think the Kraang would be out looking for Katrina," Donnie commented running across the top a roof garden. "They seemed to really want her yesterday."

"Maybe they are trying to get us to drop our guard. Then strike when we least expect it," Leo commented. He noted the silence that followed and looked over at his brothers. They were all staring at Leo with shocked looks on their faces. "What? That's how I would do it."

"You scare me sometimes bro," Raph said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's check out Chinatown then head back to the Lair. I have a feeling Sensei is going to push us harder tomorrow since today's train was sort of shortened," Leo said to the chorus of groans. "Come on guys the faster we get this done the quicker we get home and the longer we get to sleep." The others followed Leo without another word.

* * *

The creep struggled as Leo held him, delivering a firm kick to Leo's hurt leg. " Mikey the next time you want to stop someone… hold still… like this… you're just making it worst… a little warning would be nice," Leo said fighting to keep the guys arms behind his back.

"Sorry dude," Mikey commented while he wrapped the chain around the guy, "I just sort of reacted."

"I know. If there is anyone to blame I'd blame the guy who tried and failed to steal the lady's purse."

"Well it's all set," Donnie said walking up, "He'll hang nicely about three feet off the pavement." Leo nodded and marched the still fighting man over to the ledge. Mikey slung the purse over the guy's neck, making sure not to untie the gag or blindfold.

"She's coming," Raph called from the ledge. Much to his irritation, Leo had put him on lookout duty.

"If you try anything like this again," Leo said into the guys ear with every bit of menace he could channel into his voice, "We will find you and it won't end so well for you." Leo watched the guy swallow slowly before he pushed him off the building. The guy screamed as he fell, it was muffled through the gag but Leo could tell it was a scream.

There was another scream heard below them that was quickly followed by a, "Hey that's my bag you creep! I'm calling the cops."

"Well that was my one good deed of the day," Leo said dusting his hands off, "Chinatown?"

"Sure," Raph huffed, "Lead the way fearless." Leo rolled his eyes, he hated that nickname, but he did in fact lead the team towards their last patrol area.

* * *

Even this late at night Chinatown was still bustling, Leo thought to himself as he surveyed the area. At least it seemed any kind of criminal activity that was happening right now was being handled by the local authorities.

"Easy night," Donnie commented.

"Yeah," Raph grumbled kicking at the gravel. "Not one Purple Dragon, Kraang or Foot Clan head to knock around." Leo sighed once again, this was becoming a common sound from him tonight it seemed, it was just like Raph to want to beat people up.

"I think that's a good thing," Leo stated.

"Push over," Raph mumbled.

Leo snapped his head around to his brother. "What makes you say that?" He demanded.

"Well," Raph said walking to stand in front of Leo," If I was leading I'd be hunting the Kraang down until I found some information on Katrina's mom."

"We will hunt the Kraang down only after we get a solid lead as to their whereabouts."

"Now that is the kind of attitude that had April's dad missing for so long. I don't know if you'd noticed but Kat isn't April. I doubt she would be able to keep herself together that long, she doesn't have anyone to go to after all."

"She has us," Mikey interjected.

Raph slapped his youngest brother upside the head, "Try to get it through your thick head. She openly admits to being crazy. She could be thinking that she had some sort of breakdown and this is all just a vivid hallucination."

"That's not really how Schizophrenia works Raph," Donnie said offhand.

"And," Leo added," it's not nice to call someone crazy who cannot mentally help it."

Raph groan and let out a quick string of Japanese that had both Donnie and Leo shooting glances at the youngest turtle. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant…"

"Hey don't we know the red hoddie from somewhere," Mikey said breaking up the argument. The turtles gathered at the edge of the building to see what Mikey was pointing at.

"Is that Katrina?" Raph asked.

"What is she doing here?" Donnie questioned.

"Who are those guys following her?" Mickey wondered aloud.

"I don't think that's Kat," Leo finally said.

* * *

Akane smirk at the ease that she had selected and hooked her targets. She had spotted the sleaze balls as soon as she had rounded the corner. A quick play at being lost and helpless and she had them "leading" her towards the building she had claimed to be staying at.

"So Miss," the brown haired, blued man named Tyler began, "What has you out this late?"

"I was at this bar with my friends and just lost track of time," Akane said in a bubbly tone. She made sure to add a little sway in her walk.

"Where are those friends now," Shin, black hair, brown eyes and a scar running up his left arm asked.

"They met some guys and left me to find my way back to their house even though I've never been in New York before," Akane complained. "At least I met you guys. Thanks again for walking me home."

"No problem Ma'am," Manny, blonde, green eyed and the biggest of the group replied. "Take the next alley it's a shortcut."

Akane shot back a happy smile at her followers and took the turn that they offered. It was no surprise to her that after one turn it ended in a dead-end. "Did I take a wrong turn?" She asked turning around. She had to force back the satisfied smirk as the men blocked her exit.

"No you are right where we want you," Tyler said walking up and grabbing her wrist, "Now come with us and you won't get hurt."

"What are you doing?" Akane demanded feigning fear.

"You see we been lookin' for a girl all night and now we got one," Manny said flashing a grin.

"Lookin' for a girl?" Akane questioned.

"Whatcha think Tyler? Does she seem like a screamer," Shin remarked ignoring her.

"I hope so," Tyler commented as he pulled her so her back was flush with his chest. He pushed her hand down with his free hand and the creep placed a kiss on the base of her hairline.

"The only ones screaming tonight will be you three," Akane said darkly.

"Wha..," Tyler said lifting his head up. Akane through her head back, slamming into his nose with a crunch. She immediately stomped on his foot and then brought her heel up into his groin. Tyler stumbled away from her holding his bleeding nose.

"Now that wasn't nice," Manny said advancing on her, "You're going to pay for that missy."

"No I'm not," Akane said using one head to unzip her jacket and reach in to grab one of the ring daggers she had taken. She threw it end over end straight into the larger man's thigh, he went down with a yelp.

Shin charged her with a wild cry. He swings a left-handed punch at her head that she ducks. When he tries to punch her straight in the face with his right, she jerks back and grabs onto his arm with both hands. Akane uses the arm to vault herself over Shin's back to wrap her thighs around his neck. She uses the momentum to spin Shin around to face the opening of the alley. With a quick roll she flips him over onto his back.

Akane quickly lifts her leg off of the front of Shin's neck and rolls away before springing to her feet. "Stay down," she hisses at the dazed form on the ground. She feels someone grab her wrist and turns her head to see a very angry Manny. He pulls her in close. "You know that didn't work to well for your friend over there," She remarks.

"Shut up bitc…," Manny says before a scream rips from his throat as Akane kicked the ring dagger in his leg. He loosens his grip on her enough that she can squirm out, yanking the dagger out before she backs up. The pain drops Manny to one knee putting him a perfect position for a kick to the head.

"Next," she says offhand walking over to a bloody-nosed Tyler. Tyler growls before he runs at her. "You boys never learn." Tyler punches with his left, this time Akane ducks and slices him across the stomach. Holding onto his stomach Tyler tries to hit her from the right. Akane blocks it with her left arm and plunges a dagger into his right shoulder. Keeping a hand on the dagger she ducks under his arm and steps around behind him placing another dagger against his throat.

"I should let you know that I intend to kill all three of you tonight but I've got some people watching me so I changed my mind," Akane hissed in the man's ear. "If I ever hear about you or any of your friends trying something like this again I will find you and kill you." Tyler whimpered before Akane removed the dagger from his neck and pulled the one free of his shoulder.

Tyler, holding onto his shoulder, scrambled away as Shin dragged a dazed Manny out of the alley. With a smirk Akane called out," You guys can come out now."

* * *

Leo and the other turtles dropped into the alley to find Akane standing there spinning one of the bloody ring daggers around her finger. "Sup," she said.

"What was that!" Leo demanded.

"Just a few guys that needed to be taught a lesson. Plus," Akane said holding up a wallet, "I needed some cash."

"You pickpocketed one of those guys?" Raph asked.

"Yeah the first one that grabbed me. What I'm really wondering is why you let all of that happen? I figured heroes like yourselves would jump at the chance to rescue someone," Akane commented putting the last ring dagger away.

"You seemed to have a handle on things," Leo stated.

"Plus you might have gone after us in the fight," Mikey added. Akane nodded at him.

"Hey aren't those Master Splinter ring daggers?" Donnie asked.

"Indeed they are," Akane said moving towards the mouth of the alley, "I temporarily took possession of them."

"You stole them," Raph remarked.

"You say tomato," she said offhand as she moved past the turtles. Leo jumped over her to block her way.

"You're coming with us," Leo ordered.

Akane sighed before she spoke. "Look I have a few things I need to get then I'll happily come along and if it makes you feel any better you can follow me the whole way."

Leo considered what Akane had offered. After what he had just seen he knew that she was going to be a handful to drag back to the Lair. Sometimes doing what someone else says is easier than trying to get your own way, or so Splinter said. "Fine," Leo finally said, "We'll watch you from the rooftops. Set one foot out of line and the deal is off." Leo moved out of the way to let her pass. He turned to his brothers who each had looks of disbelief on their faces. "Come on guys," he said jumping up to the fire escape.

* * *

**AN: So now we've gotten to see Akane in action and she's kind of awesome.**

**A gif of the move I had her do can be found here : post/84353188033 .**


End file.
